Sick
by Midori12
Summary: She regrets not spending enough time with him in the end. But he never regretted anything. - Slight NewRivalShipping, Wally x May; Gameverse; Character Death


**Sick**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

You visited me everyday.

I stayed with my Aunt and Uncle in Verdanturf because of my illness. After my frustration of not being able to go on my own Pokémon adventure, I left their house and traveled anyway despite their disapproval.

I was so happy to be out on my own, traveling alongside the Ralts that you helped me catch and the rest of my Pokémon. It was such a rush! Battling Gym Leaders, participating in contests, sightseeing the beautiful region of Hoenn…and fighting you at the end of Victory Road. Even though I lost, I wasn't upset. Maybe we were rivals, but we were also friends. Best friends.

Maybe more than that.

After I wished you luck with the Elite Four, I decided to train some more so that I could face off against them as well. But…that was quickly cut short. I began feeling ill again as I trained in the cave, and…I started coughing up blood and passed out. Luckily an Ace Trainer found me and called for help.

But it was at that moment that my journey came to an end.

I was transported to the hospital in Lilycove. It took my family awhile to gather up the money to make the trip across Hoenn, but I was shocked when the first person I saw was you. You were there that night; I hadn't even been in the hospital for five hours.

"_I heard the news right before my battle with Drake. I had to back out of the League. If something had happened to you and I wasn't there…I would never have been able to forgive myself!_"

When you told me that…I almost burst into tears. I did after you left, but I didn't want to look pathetic in front of you. You were about to challenge the last member of the Elite Four, but you abandoned the fight in order to check on me. I was upset that you had given that up for me, but happy that I had meant so much to you.

"_Of course, Wally! You're my best friend, and I'll be there for you whenever you need me! I can challenge the Elite Four anytime!_"

You promised to come visit me everyday. You postponed your Elite Four challenge and decided to backtrack around Hoenn to battle some Trainers you may have missed.

And you did. You swung by the hospital every day with a different flavor of ice cream from the shop down the street. We'd enjoy our ice cream together and you'd tell me about your day and then we'd laugh about random silly things… Even though I was really sick, it was probably the greatest few days of my life.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

But then came the bad news…

I was told that my lungs were too weak and that they would give out together within a few weeks. If the doctors attempted an operation to save me, there was only a success rate of twenty percent. It was a lot of money anyway; my parents would be paying that off for the rest of their life.

I was in this situation because of my stubborn nature and my refusal to listen to my family. I couldn't put them through any more financial suffering, so I just took the news in stride and tried to make the best of it.

When I told you the news…you didn't take it very well. You chuckled nervously and thought I was joking, but I shook my head. After that, you immediately began talking about your day as if I hadn't even said anything. I went along with it and told you that I would be returning home to Petalburg. You smiled and said you had something to do and left.

I could see the hurt in your eyes. All I wanted to do was tell you the truth so that you wouldn't be so upset when my time was up.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

You came to my house a week after I returned home. You looked really sad, even while smiling brightly.

You couldn't hide it from me.

You spent the whole day at my house. We watched TV, we reminisced about our journeys, we ordered pizza and stuffed our faces, and overall just had a really good time. It was so much fun, I nearly forgot that my time was running out…

Before you left, I was ready to tell you that I had something for you. But you surprised me first; you had brought something for me. You pulled out a small box from your bag and handed it to me. When I opened it, I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was a small necklace with an emerald on it.

You chuckled and apologized for it being such a girly gift, but I loved it. I didn't hesitate to put it around my neck. You knew green was my favorite color, but for you to buy me an emerald?

"_You deserve it, Wally. You're my best friend forever. The emerald represents that. So wear it always, okay?_"

Before I could remember wanting to give you something in return, you said that it was getting late and that you should go. You gave me a small kiss on the forehead and said goodbye. I waved to you as you walked out the door, then noticed what I wanted to give you sitting on the table. I facepalmed and made a mental note to remember to give them to you next time.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

You stopped visiting me.

There wasn't a next time. I didn't see you again.

Today is my last day. I can feel it. I wish I could see you one more time. To talk to you. To tell you goodbye. To tell you I'm sorry that I couldn't be by your side a little longer. To thank you for being there for me and for being my friend.

To tell you I love you.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She stood frozen as the man a few feet away from her spoke. She could hear him, but she wasn't listening to any of it. She only continued to stare ahead of her as the rain poured down on her, soaking her completely. It had been raining for days so bringing an umbrella would have been the obvious choice, but she didn't care.

It helped cover the tears streaming down her face as she watched the casket slowly make its way into the ground.

Even hours after everyone had left, she continued to stand there. She was freezing cold and shaking, but she couldn't move.

She suddenly noticed that the rain had stopped…or she thought. She glanced up and saw something blocking her view of the cloudy sky.

"How long do you plan on standing here?"

Her other rival and friend, Brendan, held out an umbrella for her. She looked down at the ground, not able to face him without crying again.

"I didn't say goodbye to him like I wanted to," she responded.

"What do you mean?"

"I had a few more weeks I could have spent with him, but…I couldn't. And now…"

"Don't regret it. It's not what he would have wanted."

She looked at him with wide eyes, surprised by his straightforward answer. "Do you really think that?" she asked.

"I know that."

She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the rainwater and tears from her face. "I couldn't tell him I loved him. It would have been too sad to say."

"I think he already knew," Brendan reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out a small bag. "This is for you, given to me by his father. Wally told him to give it to me to give to you."

She stared at the bag in confusion. "For right now?"

"After the funeral, yes."

She took the bag and unzipped it carefully. Inside were five Poké Balls and a folded note.

"Pokémon?" She questioned before gasping in realization. She glanced up at Brendan. "Are these his—?"

Brendan nodded. "Read the note."

She unfolded the note and read it silently, as she assumed Brendan had already read it himself. She imagined her green-haired friend's voice reading it to her.

"_Hey. By the time you read this, I'll probably already be gone. What a terrible way to start a note, I'm sorry. I'm sure you had your reasons for not visiting me again. It's okay, I understand. It's hard to lose a friend. But I want to let you know that I don't regret going on my Pokémon journey. And I certainly don't regret meeting you. You helped me catch Ralts, my first Pokémon, and that meant the world to me._

_And so did you. You were more than just my friend._

_I hope you never forget me. And don't worry, I told my dad to leave the necklace on me while I'm in the casket. And if he were to remove it, I would haunt him for life. Hold on to my Pokémon for me and take care of them. You're the best Trainer for them and I trust them with you the most._

_Don't cry too much for me. Please. Just remember the good memories, especially of our last days together._

_Keep me in your heart. I love you, May._

_~Wally_"

* * *

**Losing a loved one is hard. Just remember to always tell them how much you love them because you never knew when you'll never see them again.**

**~Midori**


End file.
